Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Previews/Gear Games
Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the new gem of Nintendo...a literal gem, even! Day 1 A Gear Game icon is shown on the black background, slowly reveals the console as the icon and the background fade away, revealing the Evo-Gem. Then Meta-Form abruptly show up and cheerfully announces "Time for the step-up of our projects!" then the first footages of the following future games for is shown, with Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge's Boss Battle 2 music being heard. ''Meta-Form is back! '''Meta-Form 2: Kube's Revenge' with more information revealed, such as King Kube Bot is renamed King Kube KiloBot and now have legs, as well as looking more imposing like having way thicker arms, and more details on the gameplay. Then suddenly the screen starts to crack, then broke into pieces, revealing that it was Wario punching it into pieces and wearing his outfit from WarioWare D.I.Y. and laughs, then claims that his games will be pure awesome unlike Meta-Form's. ''...So does Wario. !"]]Then the screen flashes to the title called WarioWare D.I.Y. Again! and then proceed to various gameplay of 2D and 3D microgames alike, returning as "the main thing" since Game & Wario. It then show up footage of "Super Makermatic 3D-3000" where microgames are being made, and introduces the "Three-Deeminator", which the player can make 3D model with simplicity. It then flashes back to Wario giving a thumb up and laughes and then sees Constructor Mario waving at him, much of Wario's shock. ''Back to Level Making...!? The screen then switch to a footage of a game familiar to Super Mario Maker with more objects that seems to be available, such as Larry Koopa and Ludwig Koopa fighting together against Mario in a Super Mario World-style stage but uses their wand like Super Mario Bros. 3 instand, Mario running away from Banzai Bills and even a King Bill, and even the actual Luigi himself who jumping through high lands. The most noticable is that during the Level Maker, the Mega Mushroom is now available for all five styles, including a mysterious one, and a hand is dragging one into a Goomba, making even larger than a Big Goomba. Suddenly, Wario throw a bomb marked with the D.I.Y. icon from WarioWare D.I.Y. and causes everything into graphics made in said game's sequel, and Wario laughes and then proceed to use a new mechanic called Object Maker that can use pixel-by-pixel in Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 3, or Super Mario World, the 3D maker for New Super Mario Bros. U which work just like the Three-Deeminator, and the classic Sprite Maker for the WarioWare D.I.Y. Again!, which the latter two Makers are from said game. The title then show up as '''Super Mario Maker D.I.Y '''and a subtitle reveals that it is the crossover spin-off of Super Mario Maker and WarioWare D.I.Y. It stops when Mario had finally overcome and clear the stage, which Wario is really mad this time and threatens to bust him, but Mario is not ready to step away. All of sudden, Kirby (who is somehow enormous) jump in and waves at the two and shouting a rather cute "Hi!", which frightened Wario who runs away and, without looking ahead, hit the camera. Mario, who is actually in utter shock, decide to wave at Kirby back anyway and Magalor appears and tells, translated by the subtitles, that Kirby had swallowed a Giant Enemy which makes the former one huge. Kirby and Magolor then heard a sinister laugh and run into offscreen, while Mario shrugs, confused of what is going on. Day 2 ''Kirby is Too Big!...Wait, What? A title listed as Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! '''appears, then the screen flip into a gameplay footage of a 3D platform gameplay with Kirby uses old and new techniques, such as the returning Helper system and Magalor who control an enemy. Then there are a splitscreen of four screens that reveals the five returning Super Abilities on the top left, the Hypernova Ability on the top right and the Robobot Armor shown on the bottom left with Kirby. However, the screen on the bottom right is still black, and then fade clear to reveal a feet that looks like Kirby's, only to reveal that it is the literal right feet of Kirby's, who turns out to be huge compared to Magolor, the frightened King Dedede and Waddle Dee as well as the alway-calm Meta-Knight, then Kirby himself is along with the other five giant Kirbies of different colors having different Abilities from left to right; Water, Stone, Parasol, Wing and oddly, Ninja. A text that reads ''"Kirby can get huge now with Giant Enemies!"'' and the music goes more electronic, and the footage switches to Kirby inhaling a Giant Waddle Dee to become a giant next, and the next screen involve him inhaling multiple enemies, including Gordos and Shotzos, then spit multiple Star Bullets in a row instand of the usual larger Star. While Kirby becomes slower in his Giant State, he can make a quake-wave by jumping and can even damage a Bonker by a slide. It ends with Kirby, Magolor, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Waddle Dee going to face Whipsy Wood...who is on nervous wreck, look behind, widens his eyes in fright and uses his roots to move away fast. The former five are confused until they see a giant Bugzzy called Megazzy and unleashes other normal-sized Bugzzies, and Kirby and the others prepares for the battle. Then the screen shows the title again before two sinister eyes and the same laugh heard in day 1, before the screen blacken out. ''Wario's Return to Adventures'' Wario, still in his D.I.Y. outfit, moarns and laments about the fate of his WarioWare games, while slowly walk in a street of Diamond City. He then remembers the nostelgia from his adventures of treasure scavenging, stealing and even knock out every foes he sees. Wario gladly sigh, then smiles and wishes for some more, when suddenly a rabid truck passes by and splashes water from a puddle on the street and the former, who is having a red head out of anger, one yells for that. When he returned to his house, he decides to put his usual plumber outfit as he remembered to found an ancient map, but stored as Wario doesn't have time by the microgame buisness. Once he found it again in his "treasure" room, a gleaming light happens to exposes from the map, which surprises Wario, and teleport both that map and the greedy man out of his home. The title '''Wario Land: World of Wonders! had then appeared before the gameplay footages. The first gameplay footage have Wario moving on a traditional 2D stage with his signature Shoulder Bash, but this time the enemy is stunned. Wario grab it and perform the Piledriver from Wario World. He also performs other techniques from the same game including Wild Swing-Ding, Corkscrew and Charging Throw. In a 3D stage, the gameplay is the same but there are more enemies around than in 2D stages. It also reveals multiple returning forms of Wario but in form of Power-Up which are more fonctional, but also retains the original weaknesses and old fonctions. It also introduces a new Power-Up called the Grabber Gloves which makes Wario into Grab Wario, who can grab on a far away enemy and object. It ended with shadows of big monsters, some who are returning, others are whole new. Wario, after dusting his hands, laughes at them and claims "I am number one!" and take on them. The title is seen again for the last time. ''The Blue Bomber's New Life'' A text that reads "Capcom's one of the most iconic series, the Mega Man franchise, is having an alternative universe from Gear Games...where the Classic timeline had changed and only the X series had its remians." which show up both Mega Man and his X counterpart who charge their Mega Busters, then fires, revealing the title name Mega Man Ultra. The footage starts with the two shooting at various enemies from the Classic and the X series, with Mega Man able to charge up faster and can wall jump up to a even more distance than X, while the latter one can dash in mid-air and can wall kick faster, like in his original games. They faced the eight Robot Masters (Blade Man, Sheep Man, Top Man, Magma Man, Gravity Man, Shade Man, Snake Man and Dive Man) and then get into Dr.Wily Castle...which seems easier than before, but after defeating Dr.Wily, Gemini Man, who freezes the doctor, reveals that he had enough of Wily's failures. He then decides to take over the world to enslave the humanity, with Elec Man, Wood Man, Ring Man, Napalm Man, Flame Man, Slash Man, Frost Man, Tengu Man, Magic Man, Tornado Man and Commando Man with him, and overwhelm Mega Man and X, before the two get rescued by Proto Man and Zero and get out of the castle quickly. When they see that the Wily Castle is demolished by the threachorous Robot Masters, Rush teleported in and give an holograph of Dr. Light as communication, who warns them that they must return back to home and make a plan. It ended with the title seen for the last time, with the rainbow colored Tank marked with the letter "U". Day 3 Splat'em Back! The Gear Games icon is seen, before being splatted by ink of various colors. A cinematic cutscene shows an Inkling Girl being chased by an army of various Octorians, and ended up surrounded. The Octorians gives a malicious glares and prepares to shoot, but the Inkling had shown a large, shining sushi which apparently scares the Octorians, which she ate it whole and then she is enveloped by thick sphere of her ink, before suddenly growing up and as the sphere wears off, she had drastically changed in size and physical appearence, looking more fierce yet still cute-looking. A literal splash reveals her new state as "Tera Inkling". She then gives a slasher smile to the Octorians, who shrieks in fear and proceeds to run, and then the Inkling Boy, being also a Tera Inkling, jump right ahead of them and give them a scary grimache, which makes the Octorians too scared to move. Feeling pity, the two Tera Inklings had just put a big Splat-Bomb in the center of the Octorian group, and jump out offscreen. The Octorians sigh in relief...until they noticed the big Splat-Bomb and tries to retreat but the bomb had already exploded. The screen proceeds into the actual gameplay, which involves the classic gameplay from the first Splatoon game but with the Tera Inklings used as powered-up characters, who smashes and spits bullet-shaped ink on their path, while noticably slower than their normal counterpart, and up to 20 players of both teams (making up to 40 players) can splat in one match. The Octoling are also seen as playable, and uses all same ability of Inklings but also finally have a male playable counterpart; a normal Octorian using a robotic masculine Octoling suit, called the Elite-ling. It also shows a new gamemode as "Inkling vs Octoling" where a team of Inklings plays the offensive role while the Octolings defend their role, and vice versa. It ends up with DJ Octovio breaking free from his globe...before being capture by an adult Inkling, hinted to be "traitor of her species". The title shows as "Splatoon's Splash-Out!" and the screen fades. Then the titular orange Inkling and blue Inkling reappears in their normal forms and observes the mysterious vortex, by then the two uses their Super Jump to get through it. ''Finally...Another Smash...With a Twist! The second and last preview of the day starts with a Smash icon appears with electricity, then generates a harsh, powerful purple energy which intensifies until it blasted then becomes the icon and the announcer, Xander Mobus from ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U proudly boasts "Get ready to Smash harder!'" then a gameplay footage from ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U show up Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby fighting in the Final Destination, when suddenly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand appears in the middle of the fight. When the two introduces as usual, the four fighters tend to fight but the Hands soar back, and Master Hand wiggle his finger before pointing it to Crazy Hand, who is unleashing a powerful purple energy as seen earlier, which power up the four heroes, then the two Hands gather multiple red spheres with a small Smash icon, then both soar fast at each other before putting into "open-hand" position and clap together, unleashing a blinding light and a loud thunder-like sound...before the light fade away and reveals that the Final Destination stage had changed, and the Hands, covered by yellow aura for Master Hand and dark-purple aura for Crazy Hand, give a sign to keep fighting to give it another try, then teleport away with dark aura. The heroes seems surprised, then shrugs and re-engage into battle, and the title ''"Super Smash Bros. Great Fury" which the announcer loudly said along. The new gameplay footage now shows the physic and speed closer to Melee including rewarding rolling, but also introduces new techniques that all fighters can do such as "Flip Jump" which shows Mario jump much higher from the ground then his initial jump to avoid Link's Down-Smash which does hit Kirby, the "Counter-Grab" which shows Kirby constantly being hit by Mario's uppercut, the message "Tap the Grab/Throw button when hit in a combo!" ''which allows Kirby to grab Mario back, and another message said "The higher damage % you have, the easier a Counter-Grab becomes!" which then follows by Kirby punching Mario in his grab and then use a diving throw. Then suddenly, Bowser's laugh is heard (which that the Koopa King seems to have his voice from his recent source games, although more dragon-like) and the four heroes turned at a platform where he, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and King Dedede are standing in, and jump into the stage. The usual gameplay pursues, with Bowser, after having over 50%, shows the "Combo-Stopper" which makes Combos unable to do more than 5% in each hit and makes knockback of the any hits beyond the first neutralized, but only applies to normal and air combos and not Smash Attacks, and Ganondorf, with his moveset widely changed and engage red aura, shows the "Super Smash" which is an upgraded version of his Warlock Punch. Mewtwo had smashed a Smash Ball, but the heroes launched him at a distance, which Mewtwo, when recovered, get aside of King Dedede, uses his Final Smash to become Mega Mewtwo Y but then use Psyshock on King Dedede...which then launch the formed sphere with the latter one inside, swinging his hammer, to deliver more damage and knockback than the regular Psyshock, called the "Final Smash Boost". It ended up with Bowser feels the purple energy, and then transform into Giga Bowser, much of the heroes' bad surprise. Then follows Ganondorf, Mewtwo and King Dedede to becomes Ganon, Mega Mewtwo X and Masked Dedede, respectifully, which makes the heroes more nervous, but eventually brace themselves. The message '"Introducing the Great Fray!"' and the battle continues, but it turns to the powered-up villains' favor, until the heroes transform in their turn, with Mario into Gold Mario, Link into Fierce Deity Link, Pikachu into Pikachu Libre (with the same male tail unlike the original Cosplay Pikachu Libre) and Kirby into Robobot Armor Kirby. Then the gameplay continues, until the screen abruptly paused and the message '"More to come at the presentation!"' then closes with the title, proudly announced by Xander Mobus '"Super Smash Bros. Great Fray!!", then the screen goes black. A few seconds later, an helmet tron-light is turned on revealing Dark Samus' head, yet still not fully visible. Day 4 (Last Previews) ''Team-Up or Get Plumbered!'' The title ''"Super Mario Team-Up Mania"'' is shown, then a cinematic cutscene, presumely the introduction, which starts with the top of the Mushroom Kingdom and it's eight "worlds", plus the middle on called Mushroom Territory (the usual territory with Peach Castle on one side and Bowser Castle on the other), indicated as a HUD world. The camera then zoom-in that world. In Peach Castle, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toadworth and the other Toads discuss what would Bowser is going to and when he would strike, as it has been too long they haven't see him and his troopers. Then we see Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. passed through the door...this time they seems to be upset. The Toads are shocked of their arrival, but since they didn't wrecked or stole anything or anyone yet, they remained calm, while the Mario Bros. and Peach are surprised about them coming in an unusually calm manner. Princess Peach, seems that the Koopa King and Prince aren't up to something for now, politely and formally ask them what happened to them. Bowser growls, then explain that he loses his troopers from a Poison Toad (a Toad who biologically born from a Poison Mushroom) called Slapnut, and without them, he refuses to kidnap Peach or just do anything evil since he have no one to help his dirty works or just to stall his opposents as Mario or even Luigi could reach him much easier and earlier and he hate it, following with his son nodding. He gives flashbacks with Slapnut using chimical potions to hypnotise Bowser's troops and causes them to kick him out. Bowser Jr., who avoided the potions, tried to stop Slapnut but got grabbed by an hypnotised Chargin' Chuck and kicked him out of the castle, much of Bowser's roaring rage, who attempt to dash at the doors but Slapnut had throw Poison Mushroom at his mouth, which poisoned and weakened Bowser, and then closes the castle doors. Bowser Jr., desperated, hop up and down and waves his hands to give sign if he is okay, which Bowser isn't and faints from the Poison Mushroom effect. This allows Slapnut to give sign to a Shy Guy to push a big red button on Bowser's throne to teleport Bowser Castle to far away. Bowser, regaining conscience, which makes Bowser Jr. sigh in relief, look around and noticed that his Castle had disappeared, and figured out that Slapnut used his "One-Use Emergency Castle Teleport" and roars out of rage. The flashback ended, and a loud sound is heard and Mario jumps his way to outside, and sees multiple giant magnets coming from airships with stupefaction, and the others joined, not believing their eyes. The main theme starts, and the cutscene shortens from the magnets had stolen multiple objets such as ? Blocks, Coins and even metallic objects from a Toad Town, with Toad and Toadette cizitens panicking. It even stole Coins collected with effort by Wario and Waluigi, who seems to bicker before noticing their Coins missing and when they see the Airships, their eyes burns in fury and furiously chase them, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chasing down Bandits for their precious bananas while the theives jump into another Airship and flees. Yoshi, with Blue Toad on his back, are trying to save Daisy and Birdo captured in a net but the Airship goes too fast for them. The scene cut into the Airships seperates and lands on eight other lands. Mario and the others take turn to nods, except Luigi who tend to hesitate because of Bowser with them, but Mario insures him while put his eyes on Bowser, the latter one gives a glare, then Luigi shrugs as he have no choice. The gameplay starts and while similair of Super Mario Madness, but with the all-new Super Stars techniques featuring two of which uses teammates such as Group Ground Pound and Team Rush, and one as Super Attack for each character such Mario's Hammer Attack, Luigi's Tornado Jump, Yoshi's Mega Eggdozer and Wario's Wild Swing-Ding. The next various gameplay involves them fighting various bosses such as Petey Piranha, Boom Boom (being significally larger than usual), Giga Lakitu and a new boss called "Cannon Snifit". It ended up with Mario, Luigi, Wario and Bowser confronting Slapnut, who wears a Spiky Helmet, though still defeated, then eats enough Poison Mushroom to give him an enourmous proportion, much of the player characters' shock, and proceed to stomp them. It cuts into the title one more time, then fade black. ''Generation 7...Plus EX! The last preview starts with Pikachu trying to announce the new game, but the Ironeo fully-evolved starters (Foxature, Fujinite and Patroleap), the Kanto fully-evolved starters (Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise), the Hoenn starters (Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert) and the Kalos starters (Chesnaught, Delphox and Greninja) start a fight and Pikachu tries to stop them by shootnig Thunderbolt at most of them, but get pushed a bit by Swampert who then shake his head as if saying "Stop it, little fellow!" before being bitten by Fujinite. The Johto starters (Meganium, Typhlosion and Feraligatr), the Sinnoh starters (Torterra, Infernape and Empoleon) and the Unova starters (Serperior, Emboar and Samurott) joins the brawl and all starters except of Pikachu had Mega Evolved from their trainers' Mega Keys. Raichu, Clefable and Wigglytuff then jump in to protect Pikachu and Mega Evolves at their turn, and the screen proceed to the gameplay footage. It shows the battle familiar to Pokemon Staduim 1 and 2, Colloseum and Battle Revolution, but with HD graphic, 60 frames per second, and faster-paced actions scenes. The types chart seems to be the same, although some Starters who Mega Evolved seems to have new type-combination, like Mega Feraligatr taking a Super Effective hit from Mega Infernape's Close Combat while Mega Meganium taking no damage from Mega Charizard X's Outrage. It ended up the multiple Mega Evolutions of Typhlosion, Delphox, Wigglytuff, Sceptile, Chesnaught and Raichu, with Mega Swampert being at a distance, standing up. It then heard a screech from away, with Pikachu pointing behind Delphox, which all Pokemon decides to look at it. It turns out to be Toxihost, one of Ironeo Legendary Pokemon, who seems to transform into a more powerful being, called ''Overdrive Toxihost and prepares a ghostly blast, but Thuggler, who also seems to transformed, stopped the charging with it's Iron Head. It ended up with the two legendaries battling with each others, with gameplay footage, but back to cinematic scene, it ended up with a tie, with the same two Pokemon being angered to be defeated. They then glares at the Mega Pokemon, who decides to stand against them. It end up with ''"Stand out of the whole new Stadium!" and the title appears which reads as '"Pokemon Stadium EX". It is confirmed to be avaliable during the 7th Generation. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Previews Category:Subpages